


Someone better

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Após Eddie chamar Greta para sair, o baixinho fica inseguro com o encontro por nunca ter beijado antes, então Richie decide ajudá-lo.♦ Fanfic também postada no Nyah Fanfiction, Social Spirit e Wattpad
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	Someone better

**“Someone better”**

**Um estrondo foi ouvido por todos os losers assim que Eddie se desequilibrou e caiu com tudo no chão do esconderijo.**

\- Ah, meu Deus, Eddie. Doeu? - Richie perguntou.

\- Não…

\- Tem certeza que não tá doendo como quando você caiu do céu, _Eddie, my love_?

\- Ah, cala boca, Richie! - Eddie disse e Richie jogou um beijinho no ar. O baixinho revirou os olhos.

Após ter xingado a todos por terem rido dele - sem nem ao menos o ajudá-lo - Eddie levantou-se e ficou encostado à parede limpando suas roupas ao mesmo tempo em que procurava sua bombinha. 

Olhou para cada um de seus amigos enquanto inalava. Ben, como sempre, estava verificando a arquitetura da sede oficial dos losers para ver se não tinha nenhum parafuso ou qualquer coisa daquele lugar solta. O garoto era extremamente cuidadoso e responsável, Eddie sabia disso; apesar de sempre surtar quando qualquer coisa dava errado naquele lugar.

Stanley e Bill jogavam xadrez sentados no chão. Pela quantidade de peças brancas fora do tabuleiro - as quais pertenciam a Bill - Eddie soube que seu melhor amigo estava perdendo horrorosamente para Stanley, quem tinha um sorriso satisfeito e levemente maldoso em seu rosto. Mike observava os dois jogarem e ria a cada vez que Bill perdia mais uma peça, dizendo que _quando_ o garoto perdesse iria acabar com Stanley. _Isso é o que veremos_ , Eddie ouviu Stanley responder. 

Bev escutava música em seu walkman enquanto dividia um cigarro com Richie, que lia uma revistinha deitado na rede. 

\- Ahá, chegou quem é que eu estava procurando. - Bev disse entregando seu cigarro para Richie, que não poupou tempo em dar uma bela tragada, e se levantando para se aproximar mais do menor dos losers. Eddie ficou confuso ao ver a ruiva abrir um sorriso enorme para ele ainda mais com aquele sorriso brilhante. Cada dia ela ficava mais bonita, era o que todos do grupo, principalmente Ben. - Um passarinho verde me contou que você tem um encontro neste final de semana?

\- O quê? - A voz de todos soou como uma só, completamente chocados. Não era por Eddie não ser um bom partido, afinal, apesar de seu jeito surtado na maior parte das vezes, os losers amavam o baixinho. _Uns até mais que outros_. A surpresa devia-se ao fato de que Eddie era sempre muito tímido quando se tratava de chamar alguém para sair. 

Eddie sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de vergonha ao notar o olhar de todos sobre ele.

\- Então é verdade? - Beverly perguntou e sorriu maliciosa.

\- Sim, mas vocês não têm nada a ver com isso. - Eddie disse e logo tratou de se desvencilhar das perguntas de Marsh, indo até a rede onde Richie estava. Ele ia se sentar, mas Marsh pegou suas duas mãos e o puxou com delicadeza para que ele continuasse levantado.

\- Qual é, Eddie! - Bev choramingou. - Conta pra gente quem ela é. 

\- Fica tranquilo, Eddie. Não vamos ficar te enchendo com isso. - Ben tentou o tranquilizar, mas Eddie já estava pegando sua bombinha novamente.

\- É, Eddie. Conta pra gente pra distrair o Bill da derrota dele. 

\- V-Vá se f-foder, Stan!

\- Vocês parecem um casal de velhos. - Mike disse rindo dos dois.

\- Só diga quem é! - Bev pediu enquanto rodopiava pela viga sustentadora da sede, ao estilo _Cantando na chuva_. Ben observava a cena num conflito interno por ter a visão lindíssima de Bev rodopiando a sua frente e o desespero gritante de tudo aquilo cair na cabeça deles. Aliás, era o que Eddie pensava também, portanto ele logo se rendeu suspirando e disse:

\- Greta. 

O rosto dos losers novamente foi ao chão, exceto o de Richie. O rapaz de óculos fundo de garrafa continuava lendo sua revistinha sentado na rede e não falava desde então. Beverly tinha um olhar surpreso e levemente decepcionado em seu rosto.

\- Eddie…

\- Eu sei, Bev. Eu sei de tudo o que você vai falar. Sei que ela é malvada e sei também que ela foi muito cruel com você…

\- Não é por minha causa que estou falando isso, meu amor. - disse ela ainda com o olhar doce de sempre. - Falo isso porque você é tão melhor que ela, sabe? Você merece alguém que te trate bem.

Eddie olhou para os lados e percebeu que os outros losers não estavam prestando tanta atenção. Ben, que era um dos únicos, sentou-se no chão para acompanhar o jogo de xadrez. E, surpreendente, Richie não tinha feito nenhuma piada idiota sobre aquilo. _Muito estranho…_ , ele pensou. Eddie suspirou cansado e olhou para Bev.

\- Olha, Bev… Não é como se tivesse muita gente atrás de mim me convidando ou querendo que eu convidasse pra sair. - Confessou ele e Bev desviou o olhar para a rede rapidamente, porém voltou para Eddie quando percebeu que ele iria continuar a falar. - Ela aceitou só pra eu fazer o dever de casa dela, também. Nem sei se vai acontecer de verdade, mas… - ele parou e pegou a bombinha. - quem sabe, eu possa ter o meu primeiro beijo. 

Beverly abriu a boca e então a fechou de novo. Eddie puxou o ar com a bombinha sentindo seu corpo aliviar e logo a colocou no bolso de novo. 

\- Ah, Eddie… - Começou ela. - Bom, eu ainda acho que você merece alguém bem melhor. Mas, se é assim, eu espero que corra tudo bem.

\- Obrigado, Bevvie. 

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e Bev o abraçou de lado. 

\- Mas você sabe que é mentira, não é?

\- O quê? Ela aceitar sair comigo num encontro? Sim, eu s-

\- Não! - Bev riu. - Que não tem gente atrás de você. Isso é mentira. 

Eddie franziu a testa. 

\- Tenho certeza que tem _alguém por aí_ que ainda não tomou coragem pra te chamar para sair. - Richie começou a tossir pela fumaça do cigarro. Bev piscou para Eddie e logo foi se sentar com os meninos em volta ao tabuleiro de xadrez. As peças de Stan estavam prestes a cercar o rei de Bill, este que tinha uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto enquanto Stan estava com outra bem plena e ria de vez em quando junto com Mike e Bevvie do menino gago.

Eddie, no entanto, continuou com a mesma expressão confusa em seu rosto. Pensou em perguntar para Beverly quem ela achava que era tal pessoa, mas sabia que ela não iria responder. Não sabia se era verdade; não queria ter falsas esperanças.

Pegou o walkman de Beverly e ficou escutando música enquanto olhava para o teto da sede. Aquilo ajudava a deixar a mente dele mais clara e distraía dos pensamentos recorrentes que estava tendo sobre o encontro com Greta. Eddie estava tão nervoso que nem sabia o porquê de estar tão nervoso. 

Gostava de Greta. Achava que ela era uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola, perdendo apenas para Beverly Marsh. Mas não era por causa dela que os surtos vinham a sua mente. Era por ser seu primeiro beijo! 

E se ele fizesse algo errado na hora? E se ele batesse os dentes dele com os dentes dela? E se ele beijasse mal? Greta era popular, ela espalharia aquilo para toda a escola num piscar de olhos. Eddie provavelmente nunca mais beijaria durante sua vida escolar inteira e ele tinha apenas quinze anos! 

Sentiu um cheiro de cigarro encher as suas narinas e logo Eddie começou a tossir. _Richie_. Puxou sua bombinha procurando xingamentos suficientes em sua cabeça para usar contra o _trashmouth,_ mas então parou para observar o amigo.

Richie estava jogado na rede com o cigarro entre os dedos, jogando a fumaça para cima. Usava sua costumeira camisa florida cor de rosa com algumas palmeiras brancas de estampa. Os cabelos estavam maiores que alguns anos atrás chegando a metade do pescoço. Usava uma calça jeans surrada que parecia suja aos olhos perfeccionistas de Eddie. Os óculos eram os mesmos de sempre, mas, pelo menos agora, pareciam se harmonizar com o rosto dele. Richie tinha a mesma idade que ele e parecia tão mais velho que ele, _como era possível?!_ Eddie não sabia dizer. 

\- Eddie?

\- Quê? - disse ele ao notar Beverly a sua frente. A ruiva sorriu e revirou os olhos.

\- Te perguntei se quer ir com a gente. Bill vai me levar em casa. - respondeu ela e Eddie então notou que Ben, Stanley e Mike já tinham ido embora. Eddie pensou um pouco.

\- Não, vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Minha mãe tem estado de mau humor esses dias. Quero voltar quando ela estiver dormindo. - disse ele. Não era mentira, mas também não era o real motivo para ele querer ficar ali.

\- Ok, então. - Bev sorriu e olhou para Richie. - Rich, você leva ele em casa, então?

Richie levantou a cabeça e pareceu também ser sido surpreendido por todos já terem ido embora.

\- Levo, _señorita_. - respondeu ele. Bev revirou os olhos - de novo - e deu um beijinho na bochecha dos dois. 

Assim que Bill e ela foram embora, Eddie levantou-se e pediu espaço na rede para Richie. Ele cedeu ainda lendo a revistinha e Eddie pôde jurar que o sentiu tremer quando o braço dele encostou na perna descoberta de Eddie, porém não comentou nada. _Talvez fosse apenas o tremor de Eddie._

\- O que você tá lendo? - perguntou Eddie. Richie respondeu com o levantar da revista para mostrar a capa. Era dos X-men. - Legal. Deve ser muito boa porque você não tira os olhos dela.

\- O que foi, Eds? Quer que eu olhe pra você? - perguntou Richie ainda com os olhos nas páginas e um mini sorrisinho no rosto. Eddie sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

\- Não, idiota. E não me chame de Eds. - Respondeu ele fazendo bico - o que Richie achou muito fofo - e cruzando os braços. Quando Eddie achou que ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, Richie puxou a revistinha de novo. Por alguma razão que ele desconhecia, Eddie sentiu uma espécie de vazio quando ele não respondeu com mais umas de suas provocações. - Você tá muito quieto. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Richie largou a revista com um suspiro pesado e olhou por cima dos óculos de armação grossa. 

\- Não, Eddie. Tá tudo bem. - respondeu ele, então semicerrou os olhos. - Mas você parece que não. 

\- Tô ótimo - respondeu ele com um sorriso amarelo como se estivesse rindo da suposição dele. - Incrível.

\- É?

\- É.

\- Ótimo, Eds.

\- Não me chama de Eds. 

\- Um dia você vai ter que admitir que ama quando eu te chamo assim. - disse ele e piscou. 

\- Ok, você voltou ao normal. Não preciso mais me preocupar - Eddie disse levantando as duas mãos para cima. 

\- Awwn, você tava preocupadinho comigo, Eds? 

\- Não, idiota.

\- Você literalmente acabou de falar que não precisava mais se preocupar comigo.

\- Modo de falar.

Richie riu colocando o cigarro de novo na boca jogando a fumaça para um lado que não atingisse Eddie. O baixinho revirou os olhos.

\- Isso vai acabar te matando, sabia?

\- De novo se preocupando comigo, _Eddie, my love_?

\- Não! - Eddie exclamou. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos antes de caírem na gargalhada. 

Eddie se sentiu bem pela primeira vez naquele dia. Queria poder sentir a calma que sentia toda vez que estava com Richie. É claro que ele era insuportável na maioria das vezes, mas Eddie também era. Às vezes muito mais que Richie. 

Olhou para aqueles olhos levemente maiores por causa da lente do óculos e um leve arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Ele nunca admitiria isso para ele; Richie era bonito. E não achava isso do mesmo modo que achava seu melhor amigo, Bill. Ele sabia que Bill era bonito e queria ser como ele. Com Richie era diferente. Ele sabia que ele era bonito e poderia ficar admirando sua beleza por horas. 

Arriscaria até dizer que ele era charmoso. _Com quantas meninas Richie já ficou mesmo?_ Eddie perguntou-se um tanto incomodado.

\- Rich.

\- Eds. 

Eddie revirou os olhos.

\- Ok, eu paro. O que foi? - perguntou ele largando de vez a revistinha que tanto lia na mesinha ao lado da rede e inclinando seu corpo para frente e mais perto de Eddie. - Sou todinho seu. 

O baixinho teve vontade de pegar sua bombinha, mas não o fez e apenas desviou o olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse Richie.

\- Você ouviu a Bev falando sobre a Greta, não é? - perguntou ele. Richie controlou-se para não revirar os olhos e riu de uma forma que o som saíra pelo nariz. - Por favor, não faz graça disso.

\- Não vou. - garantiu ele. - Eu ouvi, sim. Acho uma péssima ideia, _Eduardo_. - Eddie notou como ele tinha começado aquela frase de forma séria e então sua voz mudou saindo engraçada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, trêmula. 

\- Seu primeiro beijo foi com a Beverly, não é? - Eddie perguntou com uma pontada de ciúmes. 

\- Sim, mas foi uma vez só. - disse ele com um sorriso. - A Bevvie é minha melhor amiga. Não sinto nada por ela _daquele jeito_. Na verdade, nem na época em que a gente se beijou eu sentia. Só foi por beijar mesmo.

\- Você nunca beijou alguém por quem estivesse apaixonado? - a pergunta saiu sem controle de Eddie. Era como se a consciência dele tivesse desligado por um momento. Richie olhou para ele tentando disfarçar o nervoso e respondendo não com a cabeça. " _Quem me dera eu pudesse beijar a pessoa que eu estivesse apaixonado, Eds_ "

\- Você tá apaixonado pela Greta? - Richie perguntou tentando não transparecer a pontada de medo que sentiu em seu medo só de imaginar a possibilidade.

\- Não. - Eddie respondeu. - Ela só é bonita. 

\- É, ela é. - Richie deixou a frase no ar, sentindo um desconforto não só pela situação em si, como também pelo tema. 

\- Eu tô nervoso. - Confessou Eddie quebrando o silêncio. Richie olhou para ele. - Eu nunca beijei ninguém.

Richie sentiu seu coração disparar e as mãos tremerem levemente. Ele poderia acabar com aquilo fazendo alguma piada idiota sobre ter comido a mãe de Eddie ou apenas inventar um número aleatório de quantas pessoas já beijou - o real era cinco. Mas ele jamais poderia fazer aquilo com Eddie. Ele via o quão nervoso o baixinho estava e o quão difícil deveria ser para ele se abrir daquela forma.

\- Você não precisa ficar nervoso, Eds. - Richie disse. - É bem simples, até. Fica mais fácil quando você é mais íntimo da pessoa porque tem todo um clima e…

\- Ah, meu Deus. Eu tô fodido! - Eddie disse colocando as duas mãos no rosto e andando de um lado para o outro enquanto Richie ia atrás. - Ela só quer me usar, que clima tem nisso?

\- Eds, calma.

\- Como eu vou beijar ela não tendo nem experiência?

\- Eds, escut-

\- ELA VAI ESPALHAR PRA ESCOLA INTEIRA QUE EU BEIJO MAL!

\- EDS!

\- NÃO ME CHAMA DE EDS! QUE MERDA! - disse e puxou a bombinha. Encostou-se à parede enquanto inalava e mirou o pôster do filme _"Lost boys_ " a sua frente. _Aposto que nenhum deles teve que surtar com a merda do primeiro beijo_ , pensou ele. Richie se aproximou, estendeu a mão e Eddie logo entendeu que ele pedia a bombinha dele. Eddie olhou para ele e Richie levantou uma das sobrancelhas, o que fez Eddie entregar. Após colocar a bombinha em cima da mesma mesinha marrom clara onde ficavam as revistinhas, Richie disse:

\- Tá tudo bem, ok? É normal ficar nervoso com essas coisas. Mas você não precisa ficar surtado com isso. O mundo não vai acabar se o beijo for estranho e, mesmo se for, garanto que não vai ser seu último beijo.

\- Como tem tanta certeza disso? - perguntou Eddie ainda receoso com a situação.

\- Bom, eu tenho certeza porque eu, Richie Tozier, o maior sedutor de Derry, vai te ensinar a beijar. - disse isso e jogou dois beijinhos no ar. Eddie riu. - Tá duvidando da minha capacidade, Kaspbrak?

\- De forma alguma. Estou _bem_ mais aliviado. 

\- Ótimo! - Richie disse. - Bom, primeira coisa que você tem que saber é: não tenha pressa. Lembra sempre: pressa é inimiga da perfeição.

\- Ok. - Eddie concordou já sentado na rede observando o garoto de blusa florida. - Mas o que isso quer dizer?

\- Quer dizer que você não precisa ir todo afobado beijar a menina. - Explicou Richie. - Vai com calma. Tenta olhar para os olhos dela, depois os lábios e ir se aproximando devagar da boca dela enquanto puxa pela cintura e…

\- Espera, eu me perdi. Eu me aproximo da boca dela enquanto olho nos olhos dela? 

\- Não, Eddie. Você vai parecer um psicopata. - disse Richie e se arrependeu no mesmo momento ao ver a cara de decepção que Eddie fez. Então teve uma ideia. - Vem cá.

Eddie obedeceu com os ombros levemente caídos. Richie foi o encostando na parede quase que imperceptivelmente, tanto que Eddie só percebeu quando Richie levantou seu queixo com uma das mãos. Tudo de forma bem delicada para não assustar o garoto.

Ao perceber a proximidade entre os dois, Eddie sussurrou:

\- O que tá fazendo?

\- Tô te mostrando o que você tem que fazer. - Richie respondeu. Os olhos de Eddie se arregalaram. - Relaxa, seu primeiro beijo vai ser com a Greta.

\- Ok. 

\- Presta atenção, então. Você pode começar com isso aqui. - Richie disse colocando uma mecha do cachos de Eddie atrás da orelha dele. - É fofinho, as garotas curtem isso. 

_Eu também curti_ , Eddie pensou ainda olhando para Richie sentindo o toque dele que parecia queimar sua pele. 

\- Contato visual é importante também, mas precisa ser suave para não parecer um psicopata. - Disse e os dois riram levemente. - É como se os seus olhos passeassem, é um olhar bem leve. Tenta olhar pra boca dela e "passear" com os olhos até chegar aos olhos dela. 

\- Certo. - Eddie gaguejou e então tossiu. Richie sentiu seu coração pular apenas com a possibilidade de ter deixado o baixinho nervoso. Os olhos do de óculos foram até a boca de Eddie. _Pelo menos agora ele tinha um pretexto para olhar para os lábios dele_.

As mãos dele involuntariamente foram ao rosto de Eddie, acariciando-o e chegando à parte dos lábios. 

Sentia a respiração de Eddie ficar falha e mesmo assim se misturar com a dele. Richie se encontrava em um grande conflito interno: ele estava ensinando e encorajando o garoto por quem esteve apaixonado desde o segundo em que se conheceram a beijar outra pessoa que Richie tinha certeza que não o amava como ele amava. Aquilo doía, mas ver Eddie triste por não saber o que fazer também, então Richie resolveu se concentrar.

\- Bom, aí você puxa levemente a cintura dela. - Richie pegou na cintura de Eddie a puxou com mais atitude. Eddie deu um pulinho e Richie sorriu com os lábios. - E então é só aproximar os lábios e, bem devagar, abrir a boca e-

\- Rich.

\- O quê?

Richie estava absurdamente perto do baixinho e as palavras lhe faltaram. Então, Eddie puxou a gola da camisa florida de Richie e colou seus lábios de forma ávida. O garoto de óculos quase que não correspondeu de tão surpreso que estava com a atitude do baixinho. Eddie se separou dele com receio pelo que tinha feito e estava prestes a se desculpar quando Richie o beijou de novo.

Richie fez Eddie entrelaçar seus braços em volta de seu pescoço e foi andando de ré até seu corpo encontrar a parede. Richie puxou e apertou a cintura de Eddie para mais perto enquanto pedia passagem com a língua e virava sua cabeça para a esquerda como modo de dar mais movimento ao beijo. 

Eddie achou estranho em um primeiro momento até perceber que aquilo era bom. _Muito bom_. Uma sensação tão boa que fazia o corpo dele inteiro parecer se eletrizar de modo aos pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

Richie sorria em meio ao beijo, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Aquilo só poderia ser sonho e ele mataria quem fosse só pra jamais acordar. 

A inexperiência de Eddie, o abuso de sua mãe, a sexualidade recém descoberta e o que faria para lidar com as consequências daquele beijo: tudo isso pareceu sumir quando estava ali com Richie.

Quando o ar faltou, os dois se separaram ainda relutantes com as testas unidas e respirando com dificuldade. Richie acariciava as mãos de Eddie em meio aquilo tudo sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Eddie se afastou um pouco para olhar nos olhos do garoto. 

\- Eddie, eu-

Richie ia começar a dizer quando Eddie lhe deu um selinho e então saiu correndo para fora da sede dos losers. O garoto ajeitou seu óculos sentindo seu coração explodir de felicidade e seu peito subir e descer. Parecia que não era só Eddie que precisaria de uma bombinha agora.

***

Eddie não aparecia no clube fazia uns três dias e todas as expectativas de Richie pareciam ter ido por água abaixo. Como sempre que ficava quando estava triste, Richie optou pelo silêncio enquanto lia suas revistinhas - também dos X-men. Era uma edição em que Vampira e Gambit finalmente se beijavam depois de várias edições de tantos flertes e complicações na vida dos dois. Richie olhava aquela imagem quase que irônica e não conseguia deixar de pensar em Eddie. 

Bevvie pediu espaço para sentar na rede junto com Richie. Os dois ficaram observando a nova partida entre Bill e Mike - os dois haviam perdido para Stan no dia anterior - e aparentemente Bill também estava perdendo. Bevvie observou Ben escutando música no seu walkman - pelo som abafado, estava escutando New Kids on the Block - antes de puxar o maço de cigarros e o estender para Richie. Ele pegou um e acendeu com o isqueiro de Bev, ela fez o mesmo. 

\- Você tá muito quieto. - Bev disse. Richie tragou o cigarro e deu de ombros. - É por causa do Eddie? 

\- Talvez, mas isso não é da sua conta, mocinha. - disse ele fazendo uma das suas milhares de vozes, essa sendo uma das piores que ela escutou. Mesmo assim, Bevvie riu. A ruiva sabia como seu melhor amigo sempre recorria ao humor quando não queria falar sobre algo sério. 

\- Hmm. O que você está me escondendo, seu cretino? - perguntou ela com os olhos semi-cerrados. Richie sorriu para ela com o cigarro entre os lábios, mas era um sorriso melancólico. Bevvie se aproximou olhando para os lados para ver ser os losers não estavam escutando. - Ok, não precisa me contar. Mas se quer saber, Greta estava puta hoje mais cedo no banheiro.

\- Quando ela não está? - Richie perguntou e Beverly riu.

\- Verdade, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Ela estava dizendo que levou um F do professor de Geografia porque precisou fazer o trabalho e a lição de casa em cima da hora. - Bev contou jogando a fumaça para o outro lado. Richie franziu a testa, sentindo-se uma velhinha fofoqueira ao lado de sua melhor amiga. 

\- Eddie não fez a lição de casa dela? 

\- Aparentemente, não - Beverly sorriu levantando uma das sobrancelhas. 

Richie riu fraco.

\- O que foi que você fez, Tozier? 

\- Nada, Bevvie da Neve. - disse ele rindo da cara de curiosidade dela. E teria até contado para ela se não ouvisse os passos de alguém descendo as escadas. 

Assim que Eddie apareceu e seus olhos encontraram os de Richie, ele precisou se controlar para não corar. Na verdade, ele nem teve tempo de corar porque logo Beverly estava em cima dele perguntando o que tinha acontecido com o encontro com a Greta.

\- Sai com esse cigarro pra lá. - respondeu ele e os losers caíram na gargalhada. - Eu não fui.

\- Você amarelou, Eddie? - Stan perguntou.

\- Não. Eu passei na casa dela mais cedo para entregar os livros e disse que não iria mais sair com ela. - respondeu ele levemente irritado. Ele não era um covarde. 

\- Então era por isso que ela estava puta. - Bev disse. A ruiva ficou feliz por seu amigo ter pensado melhor e, também, por não ter que aguentar a cara fechada de Richie quanto a aquele assunto. - O que te fez mudar de idéia? 

Eddie sorriu para a ruiva de forma doce.

\- Foi o que você disse. Eu mereço alguém melhor. - Eddie inevitavelmente olhou para Richie e o garoto de óculos tinha um olhar bobo em seu rosto.

Beverly bagunçou os cabelos de Eddie e logo foi se sentar junto aos meninos dizendo que próxima que iria jogar era ela contra Stan. 

Richie encolheu-se na rede para dar espaço para Eddie sentar ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram se encarando por o que pareceu ser uma eternidade e então Richie percebeu que a mão de Eddie tinha procurado a sua ao lado da rede. Os dois ficaram de mãos dadas até que todos fossem embora e, assim, pudessem repetir o último dia. 


End file.
